Una noche en el cementerio
by Monedita123
Summary: A Hagakure se le ocurre la brillante idea de reunir a ciertos compañeros de clase para ir al cementerio y realizar una prueba de valor en parejas. Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? [KiriKami, KatsuDeku, JirouMomo, TodoIida, OchaTsuyu, TokoAo]
1. 1

**_Disclaimer: Boku no Hero y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: No me hago responsable de las cosas random y menciones que lleguen a ocurrir en este fanfic._** _ **No sé de qué género considerarlo, se agradecen opiniones (?)**_

* * *

 ** _[…]_**

Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea hacerle caso a Hagakure.

Pero como siempre, y de alguna manera, la mayoría de la clase A habían cedido ante la chica invisible y ahora se hallaban en la entrada de un cementerio rodeado por un denso bosque. Cabe decir que ya era 31 de Octubre al ser las 1:30 am.

—¡Chicos, esto va a ser muy emocionante! —exclamó la susodicha animando a todos los que habían acudido—. Después de todo, ¡es Halloween!

—N-No lo creo... —comentó Midoriya mirando a su alrededor con cierto temor.

—¿Y qué mierda tenemos que hacer en este puto lugar? —preguntó Katsuki, el cual al parecer le daba absolutamente igual toda la situación.

—¡Mañana tenemos que asistir a clase, no podemos permanecer demasiado tiempo en este sitio porque afectará a nuestras horas de sueño y rendimiento académico! —advirtió Iida, pero esos datos parecían importarle poco a los presentes.

—¡Haremos una prueba de valor! —respondió Tooru alegremente.

—¡¿Eh?! —Kaminari no parecía muy convencido.

—¡Suena bien! —aplicó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Pero solo al pelirrojo, a Tokoyami, a Todoroki y a Bakugou parecían no importarles realizar aquello. Bueno, en realidad el chico explosivo se había negado desde un principio a acudir a aquel sitio, pero Hagakure consiguió convencerle con cierto soborno.

Siempre le sobornaban... y cierto joven pecoso con el cabello verde era el motivo.

—¿Te refieres a hacer un recorrido en solitario con una vela...? —cuestionó Uraraka algo nerviosa.

—¡Será en parejas y decidido al azar! —contestó aquella chica invisible mientras sacaba un pequeño bote en el que habían papeles con los nombres de todos los participantes.

—¿Qué ganamos con todo esto? —las interrogantes no cesaban por parte de Ochako, la cual se había acercado a Tsuyu para sentirse más protegida.

—¡Amor! —argumentó Tooru e ignoró las caras que pusieron sus compañeros para comenzar a sacar dos papeles—. Y la primera pareja será... ¡Midoriya y Ocha-... ¡Midoriya y Bakugou!

Espera, algo no cuadraba.

—Me pareció escuchar que ibas a decir "Ochako"... —dijo Kirishima algo pensativo.

—Es tu imaginación —respondió Hagakure y prosiguió asignando parejas—. La segunda es... ¡Kaminari y Kyouk-... ¡Kaminari y Kirishima!

—Alto ahí, ahora estoy seguro de que las estás cambiando —pero la chica invisible optó por seguir ignorando a Kirishima.

—La tercera será... ¡Todoroki y Mo-... ¡Todoroki e Iida!

—¡Esto está amañado! —confirmó el pelirrojo.

Pues sí. Aquella joven estaba cambiando ciertos nombres a su placer.  
De todas formas Tooru ya tenía en mente las parejas que quería y aquellos papeles eran un simple farol.

Y todo esto continuó durante un buen rato hasta tener los dúos decididos.

Las primeras en afrontar aquel recorrido serían la misma Hagakure junto a Ashido. Con intervalos de cinco minutos seguirían las siguientes parejas comenzando por Bakugou y Midoriya, Kirishima y Kaminari, Todoroki e Iida, Yaoyorozu y Jirou, Uraraka y Tsuyu, y finalizando con Tokoyami y Aoyama.

—¿Por qué soy el único sin pareja? —preguntó Mineta, el cual llevaba ahí bastante tiempo.

—Porque nadie quiere a un inútil secundario como tú —respondió Katsuki sin pelos en la lengua.

—¡Al menos no soy un maldito homosexual como todos vosotros! —contraatacó el chico de las bolas y lo mandaron, literalmente, a tomar culo.

Después de que Mineta se fuese a la mierda, la prueba de valor iba a comenzar.

—Antes de todo, ¡está prohibido que utilicéis vuestros quirks! —advirtió Hagakure antes de alejarse junto a Mina con una pequeña vela en mano y adentrándose en la profundidad de aquel lugar.

 **[…]**

—Así que... ¿también tenemos que atravesar ese bosque? —interrogó Jirou no muy convencida y con ciertos nervios.

—Eso dijo... —aplicó Yaoyorozu, la que al parecer se hallaba en la misma situación que su amiga.

—¡Bakugou-kun, Midoriya-kun, es vuestro turno! —comunicó Iida con entusiasmo y formalidad—. ¡Ya pasaron cinco minutos!

—No me digas lo que debo hacer —sentenció el chico explosivo y se puso en marcha, seguido por un Izuku que parecía estar sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

 _"Losfantasmasnoexisten, losfantasmasnoexisten, losfantasmasnoexisten..."_

Y así, los amigos de la infancia se quedaron solos y en un completo silencio mientras recorrían un oscuro camino rodeado de tumbas.

—K-Kacchan... —susurró Midoriya al escuchar un ruido detrás de él—. ¿P-Puedo acercarm...

—No —sentenció el rubio explosivo antes de que Izuku pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta.

 _—Ah... lo sabía_ —murmuró para sí aquel joven de cabello verde un tanto deprimido.

Katsuki era el que llevaba la vela mientras avanzaba con cara de amargado y entraba en el bosque que había que atravesar. Lo que no esperaba era que dejase de sentir pisadas detrás de él.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Deku...? —se giró para visualizar a chico pecoso, pero lo que encontró a continuación fue totalmente inesperado.

Midoriya había desaparecido.

—Maldito nerd... ya se perdió —susurró con frustración prosiguiendo el recorrido.

 **[…]**


	2. 2

Ya habían pasado otros cinco minutos y el turno de Kirishima y Kaminari llegó.

—P-Parece que ya nos toca —comentó Denki bastante inseguro.

—¡Será genial! —exclamó Eijirou sujetando con una mano la vela y con la otra jalando del brazo a Kaminari—. ¡Vamos!

Y dicho esto, ambos jóvenes atravesaron el oscuro camino hasta perder de vista a sus compañeros.

Conforme avanzaban, el rubio eléctrico comenzaba a escuchar ciertos ruidos que le ponían nervioso, a lo que optaba por acercarse hacia el pelirrojo y apretar más su mano.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —interrogó al ver una sombra negra a unos metros de ellos.

—No sé, ¡pero vamos a ver! —respondió Kirishima con alegría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! —Denki detuvo a su amigo que estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia lo que parecía ser una persona.

—Kaminari, acaso tú... —aplicó Eijirou mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

El chico eléctrico tragó saliva y se quedó pensando unos segundos la respuesta que dar.

—¡N-No es eso! —mintió—. Es solo que... ya sabes. Toda esta situación se parece a esas películas de terror en las que los protagonistas empiezan a desaparecer y luego morir —explicó mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda con nerviosismo.

—¡Cómo si esas cosas pasaran! —animó aquel pelirrojo posando una mano en el hombro de Denki—. Además, estamos juntos.

—Kirishima... —suspiró el rubio más tranquilo, analizando la situación y dándose cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para ponerse romántico con Eijirou.

—Kaminari... —añadió el pelirrojo leyendo las intenciones del contrario y acercándose lentamente para besarle.

Pero de repente la vela se apagó y la oscuridad terminó por invadir todo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito procedente de Kirishima.

—¡Kirishima! —gritó Kaminari desesperado y con temor—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

A los segundos la vela se volvió a encender, pero... se hallaba en el suelo.

Eijirou ya no estaba.

—... Mierda —murmuró Denki abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

 **[…]**

Los siguientes en adentrarse al oscuro camino fueron Todoroki e Iida, de los cuales Tenya era el que sostenía la vela.

—Bueno, Todoroki-kun —introdujo el presidente del aula—. ¡Si tienes miedo puedes agarrar mi brazo!

Pero el único que estaba nervioso era el mismo Iida que no dejaba de temblar y ajustarse sus gafas una y otra vez.

—Claro... —respondió Shouto sabiendo claramente que lo que su amigo decía era básicamente porque tenía miedo, a lo que optó por complacerle y sujetarle de la mano.

Mientras más avanzaban y sumándole el incómodo silencio que había, Iida optó por decir algo.

—Todoroki-kun –comenzó bastante calmado al saber que su amigo le estaba sosteniendo de la mano—. Si ocurre algo, yo te protegeré.

—Claro —contestó Shouto sin cambiar su cara de póker.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar al bosque para proseguir la prueba, la luz de aquella vela se apagó e Iida sintió cómo Todoroki soltaba su mano.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —exclamó girándose y mirando hacia todas las direcciones con la esperanza de localizar a su amigo.

Pero fue en vano porque había desaparecido.

La vela se encendió de nuevo y Tenya, desesperado, se desvió de su camino para buscar a Shouto.

—E-Esto es solo un juego, no sé por qué debería de tener miedo —murmuró para sí mientras sudaba y sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta y gritando por doquier el nombre de su amigo, notó cómo se había perdido en las profundidades del bosque.

—De acuerdo, en estas situaciones hay que conservar la calma y plantearse las posibles alternativas para... —pensaba en voz alta el presidente de la clase tratando de esconder los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro, pero un ruido hizo que se sobresaltase, perdiera la concentración y saliera otra vez corriendo sin rumbo.

 **[…]**

El turno de Momo y Kyouka llegó, pero las chicas sabían perfectamente que su amiga Hagakure tenía algo planeado, así que optaron por ir junto a Tsuyu y Ochako.

—¡No se puede hacer eso~! –acusó Aoyama al ver como iban en grupo de cuatro, pero obviamente le ignoraron.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió Jirou mirando al resto de sus amigas.

Y así, las cuatro chicas se adentraron en la profundidad de aquel recorrido con dos velas alumbrándoles el camino. La joven de los enchufes iba delante de la mano con Yaoyorozu y Uraraka iba detrás seguida por Asui.

—¡Vaya, esto es fácil! —exclamó Ochako bastante más tranquila.

Después de todo, la de cabello castaño estaba junto a Tsuyu, Momo y Kyouka.

—Ochako-chan... —murmuró la pequeña ranita mientras jalaba levemente de la camisa a su amiga.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsuyu-chan? —inquirió la susodicha girándose y siguiendo con la mirada la dirección a la que Asui estaba señalando.

Jirou y Yaoyorozu hicieron lo mismo al darse cuenta que sus compañeras se habían detenido y, cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia cierto punto, se quedaron atónitas ante lo que estaban viendo.

Dos sombras negras estaban avanzando lentamente hacia ellas, hasta que de repente las velas se apagaron.

—¡Tsuyu-chan! —exclamó Ochako desesperada al no poder ver nada.

—¡¿Yaomomo?! —llamó Kyouka bastante preocupada al sentir como el agarre de su mano se soltaba.

Cuando las velas se volvieron a encender... Asui y Yaoyorozu habían desaparecido.

 **[…]**


	3. 3

Desde que las chicas partieron hacia su recorrido de la prueba de valor, pasaron los minutos necesarios para que Aoyama y Tokoyami fueran los últimos en adentrarse en aquel tenebroso camino.

—Bueno, hay que ir —dijo el cuervo llevando la vela por obligación y adelantándose.

—¡Tokoyami-kun! —exclamó Yuuga deteniendo a su único amigo haciendo que se girase para mirarle—. ¡Solo yo puedo brillar, dame esa vela~!

—... Ni la quería —suspiró Fumikage entregándosela al chico con complejo de francés—. Terminemos con esto rápido —finalizó para proseguir caminando.

—¡E-Espera! —reclamó el rubio yendo tan rápido como pudo para posicionarse al lado del cuervo y comenzar a mirar nervioso a todos los lados.

Aoyama estaba cagadito de miedo.

—En fin... —volvió a suspirar Tokoyami y ordenó a Dark Shadow que cubriera a Yuuga para que se apegase más a él—. ¿Mejor?

—¡Perfecto~! —respondió con su típica sonrisa en V y comenzando a soltar brillitos por doquier.

Porque si hubiera sido otra persona, Aoyama hubiese sido ignorado por completo.  
Pero para su buena suerte, estaba junto a Fumikage.

Solo esta vez, la vela permaneció encendida hasta el final del recorrido, en el cual, a pesar de escuchar extraños ruidos, permanecieron juntos hasta atravesar el bosque y colocar la vela en el santuario indicado.  
Habían sido los segundos en superar la prueba.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Katsuki seguía avanzando por el oscuro camino mientras no dejaba de chasquear la lengua cada vez que pensaba en Izuku.

—¿Dónde se ha metido ese bastardo...? —se preguntaba cada vez frunciendo más el ceño.

Pero Bakugou nunca admitiría que en el fondo estaba preocupado por él.

Llegó a la entrada del bosque que debía atravesar y, nada más entrar, escuchó la voz de alguien que le llamaba.

— _Kacchan_ —se podía oír una suave voz que hizo que Katsuki se girase y dirigiera hacia la dirección de la que procedía, desviándose de su verdadero camino.

—¡DEKU, VUELVE AQUÍ, MIERDA! —gritó después de haber visto una sombra pasar velozmente de árbol a árbol; Bakugou pensaba que Midoriya le estaba gastando una broma.

Pero Izuku nunca haría algo de ese estilo.

—Maldición... —murmuró con rabia mientras continuaba siguiendo a la persona que le estaba provocando.

— _Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan_ —seguía escuchándose una y otra vez haciendo que la paciencia del rubio acabase.

—¡JODER! —terminó por exclamar y se dirigió a gran velocidad a por la jodida sombra que se suponía que era Midoriya.

Esta corrió como si le fuese la vida en ello y condujo a Katsuki hacia lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada; era una cabaña vieja, llena de escombros y con varias ventanas por dentro.  
Aquella silueta negra abrió la puerta, entró velozmente por ella y la cerró en la cara de Bakugou, haciendo que este comenzase a insultar y maldecir todo para luego tirarla de una sola patada.

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku con gran felicidad en sus ojos al ver entrar a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! —aplicó atónito ante lo que estaba viendo.

Midoriya estaba atado en una cama y llevaba solo ropa interior.

 **[…]**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _ **El TokoAo es una de mis preciadas crack ships (?**_ ** _)_**  
 _ **Y hasta aquí llega xD**_


	4. 4

Por otro lado, cierto rubio eléctrico se hallaba caminando con gran precaución y temor por el sendero que le conduciría al bosque.

—T-Todo está bien... —decía para sí mismo mientras miraba velozmente de un lado a otro sin parar y reaccionaba a cualquier mínimo ruido.

— _¡Kaminari!_ —se pudo escuchar una voz bastante reconocible.

—¿Kirishima? —inquirió mientras se giraba para ver en todas las direcciones de dónde provenía.

— _¡Aquí, ven conmigo!_ _—_ exclamaba dicha voz proveniente de las profundidades del bosque; Denki pudo visualizar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una sombra.

Saber que Eijirou estaba esperándole, le hizo olvidarse del miedo por unos segundos y se dio prisa en alcanzar a lo que se suponía que era el pelirrojo, pero al aparecer tardó bastante puesto que la sombra le estaba llevando a un camino apartado de la ruta principal.

—¡Kirishima! —se quejó bastante exhausto por todo lo que había corrido.

— _¡Ya falta poco, Kaminari!_ _—_ siguió dicha voz proveniente de la sombra que se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta de una cabaña antigua que parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar—. _¡Vamos!_ _—_ finalizó entrando rápidamente en dicha casa y cerrando la puerta.

Denki no dudó en hacer un último esfuerzo y acercarse lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cabaña para abrir la puerta y entrar, dejándose luego caer sentado al suelo para recuperar aire.

—¡¿Por qué me haces correr tan... —se quejó, pero no consiguió terminar de hablar al ver la situación en la que estaba su pelirrojo.

Kirishima estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas en un rincón de la casa; cabe decir que estaba solo con unos calzones rojos.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —exclamó el rubio acercándose como pudo hacia su buen _amigo_ y ayudándole a quitarle todas esas cuerdas.

—¡Kaminari! —gritó Eijirou con felicidad mientras se abalanzaba encima del más que exhausto Denki y comenzaba a apretarle fuertemente para luego separarse levemente y mirarle a los ojos—. Alguien me vendó los ojos y no podía moverme. Cuando desperté estaba en este sitio y en esta situación... Intenté usar mi quirk, pero por algún motivo no se activaba.

—¿Eh? Pero... ¿no se supone que eras tú el que me llamó durante todo el camino para que llegara aquí? —inquirió Kaminari bastante nervioso.

—¿Por qué lo dices...? La última vez que te vi era cuando estábamos empezando el recorrido y de repente se apagó la luz de la vela...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y las luces comezaron a apagarse y prenderse sucesivamente.

—¡Kirishima! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritaba Denki mientras se aferraba a Eijirou todo lo que podía.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?! —respondió el pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo de su rubio y quedándose en esa posición hasta que cesó aquel extraño suceso y las luces permanecieron encendidas.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos...? —comentó Kaminari mientras se levantaba junto a Eijirou y comenzaba a mirar toda la sala con temor.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo Kirishima con optimismo—. ¡Seguro que todo esto es una broma de Hagakure! —afirmó con nerviosismo.

—¡S-Sí, seguro que es eso! —respondió Denki con otra sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Por eso fue ella la de la idea!

—¡¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a dormir aquí hasta que amanezca y haya cesado todo?! —sugirió el pelirrojo—. Además, estamos solos y podríamos...

—Kirishima... —murmuró el rubio acercándose cada vez más hacia su amigo—. ¿Y por eso estás en ropa interior? —terminó mientras señalaba dichos calzoncillos rojos y el bulto que sobresalía en ellos.

Oh, es verdad.  
Alguien le había dejado así y ahora se hallaba bastante avergonzado por lo que Denki le hizo notar.

—Aún así... ¿No te ponen nervioso todos esos cuadros? —cambió de tema aquel rubio mientras contemplaba cómo la sala estaba llena de imágenes de personas que parecían estar observándoles de verdad.

Kirishima le dio la razón, pero la idea de quedarse a dormir no fue tan mala...  
De momento.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, donde Ashido y Hagakure...

—¡Ha sido muy fácil! —comentaba la de cabello rosa mientras le daba un mordisco a su helado de hielo.

—¡Los demás tardaban demasiado! —añadió la chica invisible acomodándose en la cama de la habitación de su amiga.

Ambas habían terminado rápido la prueba de valor y se habían cansado de esperar a los demás, por lo que optaron dejar una nota en el punto donde se dejaban las velas y regresar por donde habían venido para irse a casa, comer juntas algo y tener una larga noche de películas de terror. Cabe decir que Tokoyami y Aoyama también habían hecho lo mismo y los cuatro regresaron para luego cada pareja ir por un camino diferente.

—Me pregunto si habrán aprovechado estar a solas para hacer alguna _cosa_... —decía Tooru con picardía.

—¡Seguro que sí! —dio la razón Mina mientras elegía una película para ver con su amiga—. ¡¿Qué te parece si vemos IT?!

—¡Sí sí sí! —accedió Hagakure con entusiasmo.

—¡Tú también flotarás! —se rio Ashido con una sonrisa.

Ninguna era responsable de lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos.

 **[...]**


	5. 5

Por otro lado, Jirou y Uraraka no sabían exactamente cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿No crees que esta broma es un poco… de mal gusto? —inquirió Kyouka al quedarse en completo silencio con la de cabello castaño y al haber visto cómo Momo y Tsuyu desaparecían.

—¿De verdad… es una broma? —respondió con otra pregunta mientras comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

— _Ochako-chan_ —la voz de cierta persona llamó la atención de la chica gravedad—. _Ochako-chan…_

—¡¿Tsuyu-chan?! —exclamó girándose en todas las direcciones para tratar de visualizar a su amiga.

— _Ochako-chan_ —prosiguió la misma voz.

—¡T-Tsuyu-chan! —Uraraka pudo visualizar lejos y detrás de Jirou una sombra que parecía ser la chica rana.

—¿Con quién hablas…? —preguntó Kyouka girándose extrañada y sin poder ver lo que fuese que estuviese viendo su amiga.

— _Jirou-san..._ —otra voz procedente de una sombra que esta vez estaba detrás de Ochako, llamó la atención de la chica enchufe.

—¡Yaomomo! —Kyouka no dudó en acercarse lo más rápido que pudo hacia lo que se suponía que era Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka dudó en avanzar hacia Asui ya que cuando se giró pudo ver cómo Jirou le estaba hablando a la nada.

No había absolutamente nada delante de Kyouka.

—Ochako-chan… —continuó aquella voz, volviendo a conseguir la atención de la cabello castaño, mientras que poco a poco se hacía visible.

Esa persona no era Asui.

—¿Tsu...? —murmuraba Uraraka atónita ante lo que estaba viendo—. No… tú no eres...

Una fría sensación comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al girarse para ver a Jirou y contemplar cómo la chica enchufe había desaparecido también.

— _Ven conmigo…_ —aquella persona se estaba acercando lentamente—. _¡Ochako-chan!_

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, donde Katsuki e Izuku…

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CONTIGO, DEKU?! —gritó el chico explosivo al ver la situación en la que estaba su amigo de la infancia.

—¡N-No es lo que piensas! —respondió nervioso mientras hacía el vano esfuerzo de quitarse las cuerdas—. Pero si pudieras ayudarme con esto…

—¿No puedes contra unas putas cuerdas? —inquirió aquel rubio después de chasquear la lengua y fruncir el ceño mientras se acercaba.

—Por algún motivo no puedo usar…

—¡MUERE! —le interrumpió Bakugou al explotar rápidamente todas esas cuerdas y liberar a Izuku—. ¡PUTO NUDISTA, PONTE ALGUNA MIERDA! —añadió después de haber visto los calzones de All Might que Midoriya traía puestos.

—¡N-No fui yo! Alguien me… —explicó, pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver cómo la expresión de Katsuki daba cada vez más miedo—. ¡A-Alguien durmió a mi lado! —se inventó otra cosa en vez de decir que le habían desnudado en contra de su voluntad y a saber qué más en esa cama.

Aquello terminó por enfadar más a Bakugou, pero esta vez no dijo nada.  
Se limitó a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal y echarse en dicha cama dándole la espalda a Izuku.

—¿Kacchan…? —inquirió sorprendido al ver cómo su amigo de la infancia se tumbaba a su lado.

—Calla y duerme, mierda —aplicó aquel rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y ocultaba su rostro.

—P-Pero la prueba de valor… —siguió con dudas y nervios.

Katsuki, bastante harto, se giró y le dedicó una mirada un tanto especial.

—He dicho que duermas, bastardo —ordenó frunciendo el ceño y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas; luego volvió a darse media vuelta dejando a un Izuku atónito.

—Sí… —suspiró Midoriya con su rostro totalmente rostro después de haber visto a Bakugou poner una expresión así.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, en la agencia de policías más cercana…

—He perdido a Iida Tenya —explicaba cierto joven de cabello bicolor mientras se comía un helado.

—¿Y… dónde lo ha perdido? —inquirió uno de los policías con ciertos nervios por la confesión tan extraña de Todoroki.

—En el cementerio.

—¿Y qué hacíais en el cementerio a esta hora…? —prosiguió otro policía más serio.

—Hacer una prueba de valor.

—¿Y p-por qué está usted en calzones? —añadió el primer policía.

—No lo sé, desperté así.

—Vuelva a casa antes de que llamemos a sus padres —continuó el segundo señor llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Bueno —accedió Shouto con su cara de póker retirándose de la comisaría—. Se intentó.

 **[…]**


	6. 6

Milagrosamente, había amanecido y en una cabaña se hallaba cierto joven rubio y otro pelirrojo.

—Kaminari... —la voz de Eijirou hizo que Denki fuese abriendo los ojos lentamente—. Kaminari... —siguió llamando; su tono de voz sonaba bastante raro.

—¿Ya es de día...? —inquirió soltando un bostezo y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas los cuadros con imágenes de personas que parecían estar mirándonos por la noche? —preguntó Eijirou con nerviosismo.

—Sí, ¿por?

—No eran cuadros... —prosiguió después de tragar saliva—. Eran ventanas.

—... Mierda.

—¿Deberíamos irnos…? —continuó al ver el aterrorizado rostro de su buen amigo.

—Por favor.

 **[…]**

Las chicas, por otra parte, se hallaban en un mismo lugar, más específicamente, en otra cabaña.  
Todo era siempre en cabañas.

—¿Dónde...? —inquirió Uraraka después de bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

—¿Ochako-chan...?

Uraraka abrió por completo los ojos al oír la voz de cierta persona, girarse y poder ver el rostro de la ranita que tanto le gustaba.

—¡T-Tsuyu-chan! —exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de Asui y abrazándola mientras lloriqueaba de emoción.

—¡J-Jirou-san! —esta vez fue Yaoyorozu.

Kyouka, la cual aún seguía un poco dormida, se despertó por completo al escuchar la voz que tanto había extrañado.

—¡¿Yaomomo?! —se giró rápidamente y logró visualizar a la joven de cabello negro, la cual se acercó para abrazarla cariñosamente.

Las cuatro habían sido llevadas a la misma cabaña.

—No comprendo nada de lo que ha pasado —comentó Jirou separándose bastante sonrojada por aquel tacto con Momo, sobre todo por cierta cosa—, pero... ¿por qué estamos en ropa interior? —prosiguió más ruborizada aún, formando por detrás e inconscientemente con sus enchufes la silueta de un corazón y tratando de no mirar el cuerpo de su gran amiga.

—Lo importante es que estamos todas —dijo Tsuyu restándole importancia mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Ochako.

—Hay que regresar, yo me encargo de esto... —continuó Yaoyorozu.

 **[…]**

Los pajaritos cantaban mientras se colaban por las ventanas de una pequeña cabaña en la que se hallaban dos jóvenes durmiendo… bastante juntos.

—¿Kacchan…? —se extrañó Izuku mientras abría lentamente los ojos y giraba levemente su rostro para ver que su amigo de la infancia se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

Se encontraba durmiendo a su lado y abrazándole por la cintura.

Midoriya no quiso desaprovechar la situación y prefirió no moverse y quedarse en esa posición. Cabe decir que Bakugou cuando dormía, a pesar de estar con el ceño fruncido, parecía que no haría daño ni a una mosca.  
Parecía.

—Deku… —murmuraba entre sueños aquel rubio mientras se unía más con Izuku y reforzaba aquel abrazo por la cintura.

Aquello era como un sueño para Midoriya.

 **[…]**

Mientras, en la entrada del cementerio se hallaba cierto chico de cabello bicolor, en calzones, durmiendo mientras que la gente que pasaba por alrededor le miraba con extrañeza.

—¡¿Todoroki-kun?! —la voz de Tenya le despertó.

—Oh, Iida —contestó mientras se frotaba los ojitos—, buenos días.

—¡¿Por qué estabas durmiendo aquí?! —regañó aquel sujeto de gafas—. ¡Y encima en ropa interior! —prosiguió recalcando lo obvio—. ¡Todoroki-kun, lo que has hecho va en contra de la estética de la sociedad...

—Bueno… —interrumpió levantándose y mirándole—. Estaba esperándote.

—… ¿Esperándome? —repetió Iida para sí mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus lentes.

—No pensé que tardarías tanto en salir —continuó acercándose más para visualizar mejor a su amigo—, ¿Iida?

—El caso es que… yo estuve buscándote —aplicó Tenya bastante avergonzado y colocándose repetitivamente sus gafas en un gesto nervioso.

—Oh…

Pero justo en ese momento Iida recordó algo de suma importancia.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, en U.A., más específicamente dentro de la clase 1-A, se hallaba el profesor Aizawa bastante enfadado al ver cómo faltaba más de la mitad de clase.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué no ha venido ni siquiera el presidente de este aula? —inquirió el de cabello negro después de suspirar.

—¡Se han ido al cementerio por Halloween a realizar actos homosexuales! —acusó Mineta bastante herido al recordar la discriminación que había sufrido dicha noche.

—¡Fue una prueba de valor! —respondió Ashido—. Aunque se supone que deberían de haberlo logrado… —se quedó algo pensativa.

—¡Seguro que están haciendo _cosillas_! —agregó Hagakure.

—Fue una noche celestialmente brillante~ —comentó Aoyama.

—¿Y no me invitaron...? —murmuró Sero también afligido al darse cuenta de que había sido excluido.

—En fin… —suspiró por enésima vez el profesor y se dispuso a cerrar ese asunto y proseguir con la clase.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Denki se encontraba en un restaurante de comida rápida comiendo hamburguesas junto a Eijirou.

—¿No crees que nos estamos olvidando de algo? —inquirió Kirishima con ciertas dudas mientras Kaminari le daba una patata frita en la boca.

—Qué va... —respondió algo nervioso, restándole importancia y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —volvió el pelirrojo a preguntar después de tragar.

—31 de Octubre.

—¿Qué día de la semana...?

—Martes.

—…

 **[…]**

A Iida casi le da un infarto al enterarse de que no habían asistido a clases.  
Cogió a Todoroki por la cintura y se lo llevó como saco de patatas a toda velocidad hacia U.A.  
A Shouto en realidad le importaba poco; el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era un:  
 _"La mano de Iida es cálida."_

Por otro lado, las chicas se las habían ingeniado, de alguna manera, para también llegar a la escuela a pesar de haber perdido algunas horas.

Kirishima obligó al vago de Kaminari a que regresasen a U.A. a pesar de que este se negaba e insistía en que por un día libre no iba a pasar nada malo, pero aún así terminó cediendo ante su pelirrojo favorito.

Katsuki e Izuku…

—K-Kacchan… —suspiró al sentir la virilidad de su amigo.

Y así terminó el día de Halloween para muchos.

 **FIN**

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _ **No pregunten qué me fumé para escribir esto, porque ni yo misma lo sé.**_  
 _ **No le busques el sentido a lo del cementerio porque no lo tiene.**_  
 _ **No sé ni siquiera qué considerarlo.**_  
 _ **No me maten por ese final —huye—**_

 _ **Supongo que se puede deducir que a Todoroki le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Kirishima y Midoriya, solo que él, con magia negra, escapó de la cabaña y salió del cementerio como chico inteligente. (?)**_

 _ **Me alegra haber tenido esto preparado con antelación porque bachillerato es bastante jodido.**_ _ **Iba a subirlo en Halloween, pero no sé si ese día tendré tiempo, así que me aseguro subiéndolo hoy :)**_

¡ _ **Feliz Halloween! (?) (por adelantado)**_


End file.
